Lily
by AranelMelwasul
Summary: CH 11 rewritten & completed.When tragedy stuck, Lily's life was turned upside down.She moves to Forks, Wa to live with her father.Where she meets Paul while picnicking at first beach.When she finds out he's imprinted on her will she accept him or runaway?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with twilight only my OC's and the plot.

CH.1

I rolled over and groaned. Slowly opening my eyes I took in my surroundings. This would be the last time I woke up in the room. My heart dropped alittle, I know it was what my mom wanted, I mean I had no where else to go. I just hated change, I didn't handle it well. And I hated her. I hated that she left me all alone, forced to move in with my father. I loved my dad, but it was already halfway into the first semester of the school year. I wasn't looking forward to switching schools. My eyes glossed over tears threaten to fall. I've cried so many times since she died I didn't think I had tears left to shed. One week ago today my mother was out riding her bike, a guy driving up from behind her swerved into the bike lane killing her instantly. We later found out he was texting he didn't even see her until it was to late. The tears that threaten to fall just moments ago spilled over. I sobbed into my pillow. Eventually I was able to calm myself down enough to get out of bed. I grabbed my clothes I set out the night before and headed to the bathroom. While I waited for the water to warm up so I could take a shower I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were swollen and red for my latest breakdown, my skin was pale and hair was a rats nest. I scowled at my reflection then jumped in the tub and let the hot water soothe me.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and my favorite sweatshirt, ran a brush through my hair and applied a small amount of make up. Walking back to my room I placed my make up and shower stuff in my suitcase and headed down stairs. I could smell bacon and eggs and heard my grandmother humming quietly.

"Morning nana." She turned and smiled at me though it didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was upset I was leaving as well.

"Morning lil, hope your hungry." she replied. She walked over with a plate full of my favorite breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, a english muffin and fruit. I smiled up at her and dug in. I was going to miss her and papa. I peaked over at my grandpa, he was reading his paper and drinking his coffee.

He peaked around the side, "Mornin Lily bug. You all packed and ready to go?"

I grimaced then mumbles a yes in response. I turned my attention back to my breakfast. The room was unusually quiet and it was uncomfortable. But I couldn't bring myself to hurry to escape the situation like I normally would. I wanted to relish every moment I had left before I left. Sure I could visit after I moved but that wasn't the same. I could come over and visit anytime I wanted, they only lived down the road from my house. Now I had to actually plan it out. Once my food was gone I helped my nana with dishes and cleaning the kitchen. I couldn't put it off any longer. I helped my papa load my possessions into their car turned and took one last look at the house I practically grew up in and took a deep breath. The smell of the ocean filled my nose and I smiled. I would truly miss it here. I lived in Florence, a small town on the Oregon coast. I loved going to the beach and sand dunes with my friends we'd make all day trips out of it. I frowned then jumped in the back seat of my grandparents SUV. I wanted this part over with, it was the hardest and I felt if I could get over this hurtle things would get easier....I didn't realize how wrong I was.

We pulled into Forks, Wa at 2:30pm the next day. My grandparents didn't want to make the trip all in one day so we stopped and stayed in a little motel just past the washington border. I watched the few buildings go past and wondered what it would be like to call this place home. Eventually we pulled into the drive of a modest two story house. It was dark blue with white trim and a perfectly manicured yard. My dad ran a landscaping business so I guess it's no surprise his yard would be perfect. As my papa killed the engine my dad appeared on the front porch and heading down to great us. I stretched a bit grateful to be out of the cramped car.

"hey Lily" he smiled then hugged me. He looked at me and took a double take at my hair, "you dyed your hair..blue?"

I giggled at the expression on his face. "yes dad, I dyed my hair blue. don't you like it?"

"well it will take some getting use to I guess." he glanced at me again the turned to great my grandparents. I took in my surroundings, it was real quite. But I was use to quite for the most part. I could hear the ocean from my house in Oregon, I'd have to get use to not hearing it late at night. I grabbed a couple suitcases and went up the stairs I just wanted to get my stuff unpacked and out of the way. I went up to the room on the second floor that was mine when I stayed over for the summer. Two summers ago I had begged my dad to paint it deep purple it took a bit to finally get him to agree but I got my way eventually. There was a queen sized bed in the far corner of the room, it had purple sheets and a white down comforter on in beside it was a night stand complete with a lamp and alarm clock. In the corner at the foot of my bed was the dresser and under the window was my desk bare to the bone for now. The window faced north right into the forest, I preferred the view over the one in my fathers that stared right down into the drive way. The closet was on the wall the door was on. Nothing special there just a ordinary closet. The walls were pretty bare. My old room's wall where littered with pictures I had taken. I loved photography it was a passion of mine. I'm glad I brought them all, they would finish the room nicely I thought.

My thoughts where interrupted by some grunting and the sound of stuff being drug up the stairs. I peaked out my door and seen my dad hauling a couple more of my suitcases up. "You know I could help you you know." papa commented lightly as he watched my dad struggle to get the bulking items up the staircase. "No, it's ok Rodger I got it just fine." came his gruff reply. "Okay, suit yourself." papa turned and headed back out the front door.

"Lil where do you want me to put these." dad ask. "oh, right over there is fine." I pointed to the closet. Just as he was setting them down papa came into the room with the rest of my stuff and placed it next to the stuff my dad just brought up.

We had dinner at the small diner in town and then headed back home. I had to get use to calling my dad's house home. It was strange to me. Papa and nana were sleeping in the guest room down stairs. They where leaving in the morning after breakfast. I stared at my ceiling forever. My room was pitch black and I couldn't sleep a wink. I gave up and threw the covers off me and plopped down in front of my pile of suitcases. I opened one up and started going through it. It had my books and photo albums in it. I would need to get a book shelf..seeing as that's one thing my room lacked. I flipped through my photo albums, tearing up here and there remembering all the fun memories, of my friends I'd never see again and my mom. I sighed and through the third photo album to the side and crawled back into bed. I tossed and turned a bit more but sleep finally took me. I don't even remember dreaming.

The next morning I crawled out of bed almost forgetting where I was, but when I stubbed my toe and did the little pain hop I realized the last week wasn't a dream. I walked down the stairs I could hear my grandparents and dad talking in the kitchen.

"Morning" I yawned while I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Lil did we wake you? I haven't even started breakfast yet." my grandma fussed. "No nana, you didn't wake me up." She smiled at me then went to work making pancakes.

Breakfast was a quite affair once again. No one had the urge to say anything. While dad did the dishes I helped papa and nana with their things as they loaded the car to head back to Oregon. "Now you be good, make friends, be happy." nana said as she hugged me. "I'll try nana." she smiled "that's all I ask." "mind your dad Lily bug" papa said as he kissed the top of my head. "you visit your grandma and me this summer you hear?" "I will for sure." I said with a watery smile. By then my dad had come out and was standing beside me. "Have a safe trip, call us when you get home." he said. They waved their good byes and got in the car, then backed out and drove down the street. I watched them go. Tears stung my eyes. I ran back into the house and up to my room. Collapsing on my bed I just laid there. "Today sucks" I said to no one. A few moment later I heard a knock on my door.

"You ok lily."

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. Be down in a few minutes." I heard him retreat down the stairs and then the tv turn on. I sighed then grabbed my shower stuff and a change of clothes. It was sunday. I was dreading starting school tomorrow. After my shower I went down stairs and hung out with my dad a bit. It was boring actually, he was watching the game on tv. I've never been into sports. Don't like playing them and definitely don't like watching them.

"I'm going to go finish unpacking" I said as I stood and headed for the stairs. He didn't say anything just nodded slightly to acknowledge he heard me. I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs. It only took me a few hours and I had everything unpacked and in it's place. The only thing left was hanging the pictures. I ran down stairs and got the necessary things to hand pictures and ran back up stairs.

About midway up I heard my dad yell out. "Hey what's the hurry Lily?" "I need a hammer and nails to hang these pictures." I stated. "Oh ok, hey you want to go to that diner again for dinner. I haven't been shopping so there isn't much here to eat." I thought a moment. "sure sounds good." with that I turned and went back to my room. At least he didn't hover much and ask a bunch of questions. Unlike my mother. It was always a 100 questions with her no matter what I was doing.

"Ok I'm done" I yelled ask I grabbed my coat and ran out the front door. I stood waiting next to my dads pick up impatiently, it was cold out and he was taking his time. "ok ok ok, always in a hurry" he grumbled under his breath. We headed back to the diner where we ate yesterday with my grandparents, it was busier tonight then last night. All the people made me nervous. I didn't like being around alot of people. But my dad seemed to know everyone. As we maneuvered around the dining area he spotted a table he wanted. Only this one was occupied by two people. I recognized one, it was the chief of police, Charlie Swan. I didn't recognize the girl with him.

"Hey charlie. Bella. This is my daughter Lily." He turned to look at me and the other two smiled and said their hello's and nice to meet yous. I nodded and said a polite hello. Then we sat down at their table. At once my dad and charlie where in grossed in planning their next fishing trip. I looked around the room uncomfortably chewing on bottom lip. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"So...are you starting school tomorrow." I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me so when Bella asked me I jumped. "Oh, yeah. Unfortunately." I sighed.

"You'll be ok, the kids here are very...welcoming." She smiled. "what grade you going to be in?"

"Junior. you?"

"Senior. You want a ride to school or do you have a car?" She asked.

"A ride would be nice, I don't really want to walk." I chuckled slightly. "it will be nice to know someone."

She smiled and we made plans for monday morning. I noticed she didn't really talk much. But she seemed nice enough. We left the diner a hour and a half later. I was tired and ready for bed. I dragged my feet up the stairs. Probably being alittle more dramatic then necessary and flopped onto my bed. I just layed there staring out the window at the moon, before getting up and changing into my pajamas. I snuggled into bed and let sleep take me.

TBC/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight only my OC's and the plot

CH.2-

I was awakened by a loud insistent and annoying beeping coming from the alarm clock on my night stand. I slammed my hand down onto the offending hunk of metal effectively silencing it.

"Ouch that hurt." I rubbed the side of my hand then covered my eyes with one arm. Today is my first day at a new school. Woohoo. I've never been the new kid. All the kids I went to grade school with, I went to middle and high school with. Once in a while a new student would come along. Now I know how they probably felt. Maybe I could talk dad into letting me home school. I dismissed that thought as soon as it entered my mind. i craved human interaction to much. I would probably go insane.

I peaked out from under my arm toward the window. I could see light coming through the small crack in the curtains. I crawled out of bed and shuffled over to the window and pulled the curtains apart. It was over cast big shocker there. Turning to my closet I began to sift through my clothes. 'What to wear what to wear'. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray and black stripped sweater. I showered quickly, wrapped myself in a towel. I whipped the steam off the mirror and stared at myself for a few minutes trying to decide what to do with my hair. I decided simple was best so i just pulled it back into a piny tail. Then applied my make up. I finished getting dressed. the walked back to my room and over to my dresser where my jewelry box sat on top.

I pulled out a pair of 00gauge wood bird tail hook earrings. As I looked in the mirror I remembered what my mother said when I asked if I could stretch my ears. She wasn't all for it at first but she let me anyway. i started the painful process and when i reached my goal off 00gauge she had gotten use to them. She always let met express myself how ever I wanted as long as it wasn't illegal or dangerous. I loved her for that. I smiled at the memory and headed down stairs.

"Your getting a ride from Bella right?" I nodded in response. "OK you have a good day and I'll see you tonight." Dad kissed me on the head and headed out the front door to work.

"Bye dad" I continued to the kitchen searching the cupboards for something to eat. honestly my nervousness was taking my appetite away so i gave up on my search and settled with a piece of dry toast and orange juice. I sat at the kitchen table and patiently waited for Bella to arrive. I didn't have to wait long she pulled up about five minutes later. Grabbing my coast and backpack I sprinted out the door and to her truck. It had started to rain yuck.

As I was shutting the door she looked over at me and gave me a small smile "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

The drive to school was short and silent she didn't really seem to be there. "The office is right over there." I looked in the direction she was pointing.

"I'll see you after school."

"Yeah sure." I said absently.I turned to look back at her but she was already heading up the steps head down into the school. 'here goes nothing'. and I started walking purposely towards the building Bella had just pointed out a few moments before.

A older lady looked up as I entered the office. "You must be Lily O'Neill"

"Um yeah that's me."

"Here's your class schedule and a map of the school. Be sure to show this paper to all your teachers."

"Right thank you." I looked at my schedule to see what I had first. As I was walking through the hallway,completely not paying attention to anyone or anything but the map in my hands I ran into something or should I say some one.

"Hey watch it." came a shrill voice as I got shoved backwards.

"I'm so sorry." feeling completely stupid. I was bad at paying attention sometimes.

"Yeah whatever." the owner of the voice replied. "Just watch where your going." I finally chanced a look she had light brown curly hair and her eyes where a unnatural blue, she had to be wearing contacts. She was shorter then me by a few inches and she had the air about her that she was better then everyone else.

"Um yeah sorry again." I mumbled I could feel my face heating up out of embarrassment. She just sneered at me then laughed, of course her minions joined in. They pushed past me and I continued on my way. Great I haven't even been in this school for fifteen minutes and I've made enemies already. Way to go genius. I made it to my class as the final bell rang. I handed the teacher the paper. She looked it over and pointed to my seat in the back of the room thank god. I was thankful she didn't make me introduce myself to the whole class. Hopefully the rest of my classes went like that as well.

A hour and a half later I was packing up my stuff. My next class was art and it happened to be on the other side of the school. I was trying to decide the quickest route so I wasn't the last to get to class this time. Everyone stared when ever someone came in late. It was my goal to stay invisible.

"hey your lily aren't you?"

It startled me that someone talked to me, i thought everyone had left the room already. "Yeah that's me"

" Hi I'm Kris." she smiled. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was shorter then me, but then again almost everyone was. I was 5'11". I always hated my height, I was always taller then the guys I dated. I felt silly.

"Where did you move from?"

"Oregon"

"that's cool. What class do you have next?"

"Art you?"

"Spanish" She made a face, like when someone sucked on a lemon.

"I take it you don't like it." I laughed.

"Oh it's my most favorite subject every." She said dramatically.

We talked back and forth the whole way to our next class. "why don't you sit with me at lunch?"

"sure sounds good."

"Great see yous soon." She turned around and took off down the hall.

My art class went by fast. Probably because it was my favorite subject. We where painting with water colors, not my favorite way to paint but it was still fun. The next thing I new I was standing in the door way of the cafeteria searching for Kris.

"Hey stranger" she called as she walked over to me. we got in line and got our lunches. Then I followed her as she maneuvered her way through the tables to the table with all her friends.

"Hey guys this is Lily. Lily this is Becca, Kym, Sarah, Justin, and Tim." She pointed to each person as she said their name.

"Hi." I said and gave a short wave.

I was met with a chorus of hellos and what's ups. Everyone seemed friendly as lunch went on I got to know everyone better and we all clicked. It was great. After lunch I had biology and then gym. It seemed like the day drug on from then on. I hated gym with a passion. You can't imagine my relief when the final bell rand signaling everyone it was time to go home. Bella was waiting for me as I left the school and we walked back to her truck together.

"So, what did you think?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"It was ok. school is school." I said. And that was the end of the conversation. Gee this chick ain't one to talk much. I was grateful when we pulled into the drive way of my house. "talk to you later. thanks for the ride." and with that I jumped out of the truck not even glancing back. My dad showed up a couple hours later, we ate a boring dinner then went out to get groceries. He had barely anything to eat in his house. I had a feeling I'd be doing all the shopping from now on. I did my home work before bed and sent a couple emails to my friends back home. I did promise to keep in touch no matter what and I haven't really kept that promise to well. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. Sleep took me almost immediately.

The next six months went by quickly. I got into a routine and I fit in well with my new friends. I found out the girl I ran into my first day was named Samantha and we've been bitter enemies ever since that day. Oh the joys of being a teenager. It was the last Friday of April and everyone was a buzz about tomorrow, it was suppose to be nice the sun was suppose to be out for once. And everyone wanted to to the beach or something like that.

"Lily, you want to go to First beach with us tomorrow? Tim asked. he looked hopeful. What did he think I'd say? no? Psh yeah right I loved the beach!

"Heck yeah, sounds fun!."

"great I'll pick you up. We are all going in my car."

I looked at him doubtfully. "are you sure we'll all fit?"

"Of course we will" he beamed "See you at 11;30."

"Great" I couldn't help but smile back. he had a infectious smile...and he was pretty hot too.

I climbed into my truck. My dad surprised me one day back in November with this truck, it was a black dodge ram lifted with 38"tires. I loved it. I was so excited for tomorrow it took me forever to fall asleep. After tossing and turning for hours it seemed I finally fell asleep and morning came faster then I hoped for.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight only my OC's and the plot.

CH.3-

When I woke up the next morning something was different. The light that was shinning through the crack in my curtains wasn't dreary but bright. I hopped up outta bed and threw open the curtains. Sunlight poured through my window. I closed my eyes and smiled enjoying the warmth the sun provided. Today was going to be a great day. i was sure of it. Going to into the bathroom I showered quickly and went through my morning routine, clothes, hair, makeup, new earring then I skipped down stairs. It was only 10:30 so I had plenty of time for breakfast. I made french toast and bacon. Dad had already left for the day. He had gone out fishing with Charlie and a guy by the name of Harry Clearwater. I took my breakfast and sat down on the couch in the front room, turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels. Boy saturday morning tv sucks. I gave up and turned the tv off and devoured my breakfast..where are my manners I thought. I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen a bit but still had some time before Tim would be here. I grabbed the book I've been reading and headed out to the porch to enjoy the weather. Who knew when the next sunny warm day would come around again.

At almost exactly 11:30 Tim pulled up in his beat up toyota 4runner. I tossed my book on the table by the front door and grabbed my hoodie. I didn't want to be caught unawares if the weather where to suddenly change. I crammed into the back seat.

"Hey:"

"Hi lily." they all replied.

It was a cramped right but nothing could damper my spirits. I couldn't wait to see the ocean again. It had been far to long since I last seen it. We pulled up and parked and we all grabbed a arm load of stuff that was backed into the vehicle. As Kym, Kris and I started setting out the blankets. Tim, Justin and Sarah started throwing a frisbee back and we were sure the towels wouldn't go anywhere we joined in the game. Laughing and joking and having a great time. The beach was filling up. Obviously everyone from La Push and Forks alike wanted to enjoy the weather. I noticed to the right side of our little chunk of beach there was a large group of guys and a couple girls, I could tell they were all from La Push. Normally I would glance over and take note that we had neighbors then go back to what I was doing but the guys really stood out. They where huge. And I'm not talking huge in weight wise but huge in height and how muscular they all were.

I wasn't paying attention to the game at all anymore, I was watching the group of gorgeous guys next to us. And because of that I didn't notice when Sarah threw the frisbee to me. The next thing I knew the frisbee connected with my face hitting me right on the bridge of my nose knocking me down in the sand on my butt. I layed back in the sand covering my nose with m y hands groaning in pain. Tears were welling up in my eyes. More because I was embarrassed, for one I got hit in the face and two everyone saw I was staring at the group next to us. It hurt, I'll admit. But my pride was hurt more. Great I hope it didn't bruise how crappy would that be going to school monday and trying to explain it to anyone who asked.

"OMG Lily are you ok?" Kym screamed and ran over to me. When I opened my eyes everyone was standing over me.

"I'm fine" I mumbled as Time helped me into a sitting position. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yep, never been better." I said sarcastically.

"I've never seen anyone fall so gracefully. You pulled it off well." he joked.

I glared up at him and punch him in the shoulder. That was when I noticed that my friends weren't the only ones standing over me. I guess the commotion had got the attention of the group next to us and they came over to see what happened. I mentally screamed and blammed Sarah for screaming. I'm sure that was what caught there attention. At least I hope that was what it was and they didn't see me get knocked out by a stupid flying disk. I covered my face again 'argh' this had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. i wanted to sink into the sand and disappear. But of course I wouldn't be so lucky. Everyone was still standing there when I uncovered my face again. 'Dang'

Once it was determined that I was fit as a fiddle I got up and headed back to the blankets spread out and flopped down on one. Kris invited the new comers over to eat with us so they where hauling their stuff over next to us. Once settled the introductions began. We all let Kris introduce us. We couldn't stop her even if we tried. She liked to talk. Once by one the La Push guys introduced themselves. I learned the two girls were Emily and Kim, Emily was engaged to Sam and Kim was dating Jarod. then there was Embry he was alittle quieter then the rest of them. And Quil seemed to be the clown of the group. Jacob only stuck around to be introduced then he was off. I guess he was meeting a friend of his from Forks. Hmm I wonder if I knew said person. While Emily and Kim got their food situated, myself and Sarah got our stuff situated. The rest got up and played frisbee again. I wasn't about to join them. I spent the whole time glaring at the evil object flying through the air. Once things were out and ready everyone rushed over and made themselves a plate. We all sat back and chattered back and forth. About halfway through lunch I noticed another guy walking towards us.

"Sorry I'm late. Leave me anything to eat?" mystery guy asked with a small one sided smile.

"Nope. You snooze you loose." Quil answered, mouth full of turkey sandwich. He glowered at Quil then snatched his plate stuff a few chips into his mouth.

"Thanks for making me a plate you know you really didn't need too." He smirked.

"Yeah whatever" quil whined then set off to make himself a new plate.

"Everyone this is Paul" Sam said while rolling his eyes. Then introduced us all. Paul nodded to each person as Sam said our names and pointed to the owner of that name.

"And this is Lily." I smiled up at him but all he did was stare at me. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I felt drawn to him. I didn't eve know him, I wanted to know him, more then I wanted to know the others. I didn't want to be away from him. What the heck? Why am I feeling this I screamed at myself. I managed to tear my eyes from his and look down at the ground. I felt my face flush just alittle. I faintly heard someone clear their throat.

"Awkward" I heard Quil whisper. I'm guess he said it to Embry. I was afraid to look up. Suddenly I felt warmth next to me as someone sat down. I looked over as saw it was Paul. I smiled shyly. Why was I acting shy? Since when was I shy? Oi.

He smiled back at me. "Hey I'm Paul."

TBC..

Sorry this chapter was alittle short. Longer update next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight only the OC's and plot.

Ch.4-

"Hey I'm Paul." he smiled up at me.

"Hi, lily." I blushed, what the heck? I was starting to get pissed off at myself. I've never been shy when a hot guy spoke to me. I loved it when a guy all the girls wanted only wanted talk to me or be with me. I loved seeing the jealous look on all the girls faces. It was great. What is my problem now UGH. We continued to banter back and forth. Ignoring the goings on around us. All of a sudden I heard "oops" and a drink got poured on me. Justin had tripped and spilled his drink. Paul shot up and was in his face immediately. He wasn't saying anything but he was shaking...he looked livid.

"PAUL! Come here NOW!" Sam yelled. With one last glare Paul stormed over to Sam who walked away into the woods. What the heck was that all about? I looked over to Justin and he looked freaked out and confused at the same time.

"What the hell was that guys problem?" Sarah asked nobody in particular.

"Paul has anger issues sometimes" Quil said. "Sam will calm him down." And with that the conversation ended. Justin sat back down and kept to himself. Eventually he opened back up and everyone was laughing and joking again. After several minutes Sam and Paul emerged out of the forest. Paul looking much more calm walked over to Justin, who looked like he was about to pee his pants. I had to laugh internally, that look was priceless. Sam following close behind I was guess to keep Paul's temper in check.

"Sorry for freaking out on you."

"Ok." Was all Justin managed to say.

Paul looked back to Sam then walked over to me. I watched him sit down, then turned my head away when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I probably looked like a jerk." He smirked.

"Yeah you did actually." I shot back.

He frowned. "I really am sorry. I don't want you to think bad of me." I looked into his eyes, he looks so sensere. I caved. "I don't think bad of you." I'm such a push over. He gave me a gorgeous smile. One I couldn't help but return.

"You want to go for a walk down the beach?"

"Sure" He stood up then offered his hand, which I took. He pulled me up a little to fast and I lost my balance falling into his chest. Man he was hot not just in looks but his skin was really hot to the touch. He held on to my, my hands on his chest. I looked up and he was looking down smiling. "Careful." he whispered. I blushed and looked away. I think I've blushed more today then my entire life. But I couldn't push myself out of his embrace. I heard someone giggle and looked over and saw everyone was staring at us. That got me to my senses and I put some distance between us. He let go of me, but held onto my hand. He jerked his head to the left slightly, "Come on". And I followed.

We walked the whole length of the beach hand in hand. Not even noticing that either of us failed to let go of the others hand. He told me about his life there, his family and friends, what he liked to do. But I could tell he was keeping something from me. 'What can you expect Lily you just met him, he isn't going to tell you everything.' I told him about myself as well. Leaving my mom out of it. I wasn't ready to tell him that yet. It's been months but the pain is still to fresh. We stopped at a fallen old tree and I sat down on the trunk, he sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we sat like that. We didn't say anything just sat enjoying each others presence.

"Lily? Where are you?" Someone shouted. Probably Tim.

I sighed. "We are over here" I yelled back. Regretfully I stood up. Paul followed and we started walking back towards our friends.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"No. I was just going to be lazy all day."

He smiled. "You want to go out to lunch or something tomorrow with me?"

"Like a date or something?"

"It can be what ever you want." he smirked.

"Sure sounds like fun."

"Great! I'll pick you up."

"Just don't make it to early. I need my beauty sleep."I joked.

"You don't need you beauty sleep, you're already beautiful."

Once again I blushed. "thanks." I quickly ducked my head. I didn't want him to see how he effected me.

"I'll be there around noon sound good?" I chanced a glance up at him. He was looking straight ahead.

"Noon. I'll see you then."

He squeezed my hand slightly then let go. "I'll see you tomorrow then." With that he turned and jogged the rest of the way down the beach to his friends. I walked up the small hill to where Tims 4runner was parked and my friends where waiting.

"Ooooo someone is in luv." Kris joked. As I walked up.

"What ever I'm so not in love. I barely know him." I said defensively.

She just gave me a knowing look. "Sure doll what ever you say."

I glared at her back as she got into the car then followed suit. The ride home was quiet. I got the feeling Tim was mad at me. I didn't know why. He wouldn't even look at me. What ever he'll get over it. I rested my forehead on the window and watched the tree's pass by. The drive seemed to take forever. I was so happy when I got home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow now.

"I had fun guys, thanks for inviting me." I said as I climbed out of the car.

"We'll see you monday." Kris said. And with that they where gone.

Dad was home when I got there and he was in the kitchen. Ewww, I could smell fish cooking. I wasn't a fan of fish.

"Hiya dad." I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Have fun today?" he asked as he was putting our dinner plates together.

"Yeah, it was great." I was looking at my soda can twirling it around in my hands.

"Yeah? what did you do?" He handed me a plate and then took his seat and started eating.

"Ate, got attacked by a frisbee, met a guy." I said nonchalantly.

I didn't have to look up to know he was staring at me. Waiting for me to continue.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow for lunch. Hope that's ok. You didn't have anything planned right?" I asked still not looking at him.

He cleared his throat. "Um, no I didn't. Uh, who is this guy?"

"His name is Paul, he lives in La Push. Hangs out with Sam Uley and all of them." I answered. I still hadn't looked up at him.

"Ok, well I want to met him first." I looked up then but he had finally stopped staring at me and was looking at his plate, picking bones out of the fish.

"You can meet him tomorrow. He'll be here at noon."

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. I cleared the dishes away and put them in the dishwasher. While dad went in to watch the game on tv. I said goodnight to my dad then went up to my room. I wasn't' tired but I didn't feel like hanging out down stairs. I dinked around on the net for awhile then tried reading. I couldn't concentrate though. I finally gave up and went in to take a hot bath. Maybe that would help me relax a bit. That did the trick, by time I was done I was ready for bed. All the days activities had caught up to me and I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. My dreams were full of a handsome quileute and the day we spent together. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything twilight just the OC's and plot.

CH.5-

My eyes popped open at exactly 8:17 am. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it eluded me. Grumbling I gave up and got out of bed and went down stairs. My dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and sorting through a box of something or other I didn't pay attention.

"Morning sunshine, why you up so early? It's sunday." He said as he was looking in the box.

"Got up early just so I could bug you." I replied as I poured a glass of orange juice.

"Is that so?" He still wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah, and I was going to get ready for my date with Paul. Thought I'd get a early start." I sat down across from him.

"Mmhmmm."

I glared. Then looked at my nails. "Yeah, we are trying to find out the best place to get married. I know we just met but I mean he's so good looking and I just think he's the one." I said non nonchalantly.

"That's nice." He said not even looking at me.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I downed my o.j. "Welp, I'm going to go get ready." I went to the sink to wash out my glass.

"You have a good day sweetie. I'm going out fishing again with Charlie." He called. Still no reaction. What does it take to get alittle attention around here?

"Wait I thought you weren't going anywhere today."

"Change of plans."

"Fine, well I guess I really should get ready. Got lots to do who knew planning a wedding was so hard."

"Ok sweetie." I was half way up the stairs when I heard the kitchen chair tip over and hit the ground.

"WAIT a minute young lady!"

I smiled there is the reaction I was looking for. I put on my serious face and turned around. "What dad?"

"You're not marrying that Paul guy do you hear me? You don't even know him!" his face was turning red and I could see the vain in his forehead bulge.

I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"I don't see anything funny in this." he said taken back by my reaction.

"Don't worry dad we aren't getting married. I just wanted to see you reaction." I could see him take a breath of relief. "I'm going to get ready now." I turned and continued up to my room. Now to figure out what to wear. It would help if I knew what all we were doing. I didn't want to be over or under dressed that would suck. A hour later and every piece of clothing I owned piled on my floor me sitting amongst the mess. I still hadn't figured out what to wear. "dang it." I stomped out of the bedroom and went and took a shower. With my towel wrapped around me I went into the disaster that was my room and chose the default outfit a pair of levi's and a dark blue tank top. I'd bring my hoodie in case it was cold. Slipping on my tenis shoes I went back to the bathroom do put on my make up and do my hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun. Doing a double take in the mirror I decided I looked fine.

"We are heading out, see you tonight." My dad yelled up the stairs.

"Bye dad."

I heard the door shut and I went down stairs. Now we play the waiting game. I still had over a hour so I thought I'd play alittle Fallout 3 on the 360. Yes I'm a gamer so what.

At noon I heard a truck pull into the drive way and a moment later the door bell rang. I grabbed my hoodie and answered the door. And there he was in all his hotness smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I mentally slapped my forehead...can't I put together a full sentence when he was around.

He opened up the passenger side truck door for me then shut it once I was in. Once he was in his seat he started the engine and took off down the road. I noticed we were heading back down to La Push. It was actually a nice day out. I must be pleasing someone to have such good luck on my side.

"So where are we going?"

"To a dinner a friend of mines mom owns. Hope your hungry."

"Starving."

He smiled and then silence followed the rest of the drive. Woohoo isn't this fun I thought to myself. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the small diner. It was cute I thought to myself. Paul got out and before I could open my door it was opening for me. Paul took hold of my hand and the jingle of the bell on the diner door told me he had opened that door as well. I need to start paying better attention around me.

"Hi Paul." A woman's voiced called out. I looked over to the pleasant looking older lady.

"Hey Sue, this is Lily. Lily this is Sue. She's Seth's and Leah's mom."

I smiled. Who is Seth and Leah? I'm bad at names. "It's nice to meet you."

Paul pulled me over to a booth in the corner and sat down across from me. Sue handed us a couple menu's. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, sure I'll take a sweet tea." I said browsing over the menu.

"I'll have a coke." Paul said.

"Ok I'll give you guys a few minutes."

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I think I'll just take the chicken sandwich and fries."

Sue came walking back over. "What can I get for you." She pulled out her little note pad and pen.

"She'll take the chicken sandwich with fries and I'll have the usual." Paul said handing back the menus. We bantered back and forth for a bit and then Sue came out with our lunch. She placed my meal in front of me and I started putting some ketchup on my plate and looked up to see the mound of food sitting in front of Paul. I started at him with open mouth.

He looked up at me and innocently asked, "what??"

"You're seriously going to eat all that?"

"Of course." he grinned.

I watched in disbelief as he devoured everything on his plate and even finished off my fries I couldn't finish. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. And I just eyed him.

"How did you eat all of that? Where does it go?" I blurted out.

He just looked at me. "I work hard." came his reply.

"Riiight."

"So you up to going on a hike?"

"Sound awesome."

He drove a few miles up the road and pulled over to side of the road next to a trail head. I jump out of the truck and start following him into the woods. Then I started thinking to myself. OMG I barely even know him, why am I going into the woods with him.

"Hey, you're not like going to kill me or something are you?" I asked jogging up to him.

"What?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

"I just realized I don't even hardly know you. How do I know you won't kill me."

"I won't kill you." He looked angry.

"Ok, you better not. I'll haunt you forever if you do." I had to defuse the situation I obviously offended him.

He chuckled. Whew (mentally wiping my forehead). We walked on for another hour. We weren't talking but the silence was a comfortable silence. We simply enjoyed each others company and the scenery. Finally I could see it get lighter up ahead. And we broke through the tree line a few moments later. Into small circular meadow. I walked forward and sat down and leaned back enjoying the sun. Paul sat down beside me.

"You never told me why you moved to forks." he said.

"I know." I looked down twiddling a blade of grass between my fingers.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering. I mean there really isn't much here."

I thought a moment. I never talk about my mom. Eventually I have to talk about her. I took a deep breath. "My mom died. I came up here to live with my dad."

"I'm sorry." I looked over at him, he had a look of concern on his face. All I could do was smile weakly at him.

"I'm ok really." But I knew I wasn't.

I layed down onto the grass. And looked up at the sky. I pointed up to the clouds. "that one looks like a rabbit." Paul layed down and joined in the childish game. I'm not sure how long we laid there. A cool breeze rushed over the meadow making me shiver. I forgot my hoodie in the truck stupid me. I was having fun I really hoped Paul didn't see that I was cold. But I wasn't that lucky.

"You're getting cold." It wasn't a question.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come on lets go." He stood up and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me up and we started walking back to the truck. I'm glad he decided force me to leave. It was getting cold fast. I guess I couldn't expect the weather to stay nice forever. It wasn't possible here. The truck came into view and I took off running for it. I noticed Paul started running after me. It only made me run faster but he passed me with no problem what so ever.

"You are a cheater." I panted

"No I'm not, you're just slow."

"Whatever. Let me in I'm cold."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door for me. As I hoped in I whispered. "Cheater."

"I am not!"

Damn how did he hear me. I watched him walk around the front of the truck and get in. I continued to watch him as he started the truck.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I looked ahead. i could see him looking at me. "Are you going to drive or are we going to sleep here?"

He just shook his head and started to drive. I pulled my hoodie on and crossed my arms I was still cold. Paul lifted his arm onto the back of the seat.

"You know you can scoot closer I won't bite." I snuggled up to him. Boy he was warm. He wrapped his arm around me. And before I knew it I was asleep. I woke to Paul shaking me gently.

"Hey sleeping beauty. We are at your house."

"s' five more minutes." I mumbled snuggling closer. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. Since when did pillows vibrate. All of a sudden everything became clear I bolted straight up. Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. I really hope I didn't drool. How embarrassing would that be. I brought my hand to my cheek and tried to whip my lips and not be obvious about it. When I looked up Paul was smiling at me. Great he saw me he probably thinks I'm a freak.

"I had fun." I said

"Me too. We should hang out more."

"We should."

I noticed him lean in closer. Subconsciously I leaned in closer to him. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I bit the corner of my lower lip. I glanced down at his lips, they looked so soft. I wonder if they where. He leaned in the rest of the way and I felt his lips brush mine. Soft and warm my question was answered. He pulled away slowly and we looked into each others eyes. He then leaned back in and captured my lips in a more passion filled kiss. I didn't ever want this feeling to stop. He reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Will you go out with me?"

I smiled "If you promise more of that then yes."

He grinned. And kissed me again. It was me this time that pulled away. "I better go I'm sure my dad is freaking out right now."

"Ok, I'm going to come visit tomorrow. What time you out of school?"

"I should be home by 3."

"See you then." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. And I got out of the car. Once to the front door I turned around and waved. He waved back then took off down the road. I walked through the door a small smile playing on my lips. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and my dad was watching me from the bottom of the stairs arms crossed.

"It's a school night do you realize how late it is?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Get to bed."

"Going." I ran past him and up to my room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own twilight only my oc's and plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers glad you like the story so far!

CH. 6:

When my alarm went off the next morning I opened my eyes and thinking back to the previous day I smiled. I jumped up and went about my morning routine humming to myself. I grabbed my backpack and dropped it at the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen. My dad was up filling his coffee mug with coffee.

"Morning dad." I said as I grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter. I looked through the boxes of cereal choosing Lucky Charms.

"Morning sweetie."

I sat down and started eating breakfast. My dad sat across from me reading his paper and drinking his coffee. Our mornings during the week were never different. I could hear the 'tick tock' of the clock in the front room. My dad didn't say anything else to me until he was about to leave.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Well, Paul was going to come over. We will probably just watch a movie or something."

He looked at me suspiciously. "No funny business." he said.

"Dad! You don't have anything to worry about ok."

He just studied me for a moment. I guess he was content with my answer said his goodbye and left. I ran my hand over my face. 'Ugh how embarrassing.' thank goodness no one was here to hear that especially Paul. I washed up my dishes then checking the clock slipped into my jacket grabbed my backpack and was out the door. I half ran half walked to my truck. It was raining. surprise surprise. The school day went by incredibly slow. During my last class of the day..English, most boring subject ever I might add I kept looking at the clock while the teacher droned on and on about one of the books we were reading. I kept looking at the clock I swear the minute hand was mocking me it didn't look like it was even moving. I kept trying to use my jedi mind powers to move it but it wasn't working. I eventually gave up and laid my head down on my desk and looked out the window. Finally after what seemed like a week the bell rang. I jumped up threw my stuff in my bag and took off before anyone could stop me. Last thing I wanted was to be stopped by Jessica or someone who couldn't shut up. I was happy to see when i got outside the rain had let up I didn't have to worry about getting wet on my way to my truck yay! But of course by time I was home there was a down pour boo. I pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. I stared at the front door, it seemed so far away. I jumped out of the truck and ran as fast as i could to the front door. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, by time I got into the house I looked like a drowned rat. I looked in the mirror my hair was sopping wet and stuck to my face, mascara was running and my clothes were dripping wet. Attractive. I brushed the hair off my face and as soon as I turned around to go change there was a knock at the door. DANG IT!

I opened the door and glowered at the person standing there. "What?" I snapped before I even realized who it was.

Paul lifted a eyebrow, "hey sunshine."

I blushed. "sorry, come in. Make your self comfy I'm going upstairs to change." with that I turned and ran up stairs to put on some dry clothes.

Walking back down I peeked into the living room and saw Paul sitting on the couch. "want something to drink?" I asked

"Sure coke is good."

"My kinda man. coke is the best" I smiled

I brought the drinks and sat down next to Paul. "you wanna watch a movie or something."

He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. I randomly grabbed a dvd off the shelf and put it in, sat down and looked at him closer. He looked tired, I could see bags under his eyes.

"Enjoy what you see."He asked with his eyes still closed a small smile playing on his lips.

How did he know I was looking at him? "I suppose." I replied looking back to the tv. He opened one eye and looked at me. I fought the urge to look back at him. After a few seconds he closed his eyes again and I could tell he had fallen asleep. I snuggled into my side of the couch content and watched the movie. I wish I would of looked at the movie better before I put it in. I winced as the theme song to CHiPs started playing, dad and his stupid tv shows. I must of fallen asleep because I woke to my dad asking in a louder the necessary voice, "What's going on in here." I said up slightly and frowned.

"Your stupid tv show knocked us out."

Paul was sitting up now rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Looking sheepishly at my dad.

"Well, you guys hungry? I brought pizza."

I jumped up "I'm starving!" i followed my dad into the kitchen and Paul followed me. I'm glad dad thought to bring two home, Paul devoured one all to himself. and half the other. I still didn't understand how he could eat so much and stay so fit. My dad retired to the front room and continued watching the dvd that was playing. I grabbed Paul's hand and led him out to the back porch, we took a seat in the swing on the deck. I could hear the rain hitting the deck roof gently. it was so peaceful. We didn't even need to talk to each other. We were content to just be able to sit next to each other. Somewhere in the forest I herd a wold howl. I sat up alittle straighter. I never heard that back at home. It was eerie. Just then Paul jumped up.

"Sorry I gotta go. Thanks for dinner."

I was taken back by his sudden outburst. "Um ok. thanks for coming over."

He gave me a quick hug and was gone. I stood there for a moment staring out at the forest. What did I do wrong? I walked back inside and up stairs ignoring my dad. I sat down at my desk and started working on my homework occasionally looking out the window. I finally gave up I was to frustrated to work. i couldn't figure out why Paul acted the way he did. I got up and changed into my pajama's then flicked out the light. Walking back to the window I looked out and started to close the drapes and did a quick double take, I could of swore I saw a silver wolf at the edge of the forest looking up towards the house. I decided I was imagining things and closed the curtains and went to bed. I'd call Paul tomorrow and see what I did wrong. Why was I thinking it was even my fault to begin with?

I tried calling before I headed to school. His mom answered and said he had already left for class and to call back later. I hung up the phone and headed to school. I was distracted all day and Jess was obviously annoyed by my lack of enthusiasm when she told me about her date coming up this friday. I raced into the house and to the phone to see if maybe he had called while I was at school. And was disappointed when I didn't see his number on the caller ID. I tried calling his house a couple more times, no answer. After the 6th time I tried calling his mom answered she sounded annoyed.

"Is Paul there?"

"No he's not. I don't know when he'll be home. Why don't you just trying calling back tomorrow." then I heard the phone go dead.

I stood there opened mouth in shock. How rude! I heard my dad come in and hung the phone back up. I probably looked stupid standing there when the receiver in my hand staring at it like it just tried to bit me. I changed my expression to a more normal one. I didn't feel like answering his questions tonight. Dinner was a silent affair. I did dishes while he watched the news. As soon as I was done I went back upstairs and to bed. I didn't sleep I tried to read a bit it had always put me to sleep before maybe it would work this time. And it did.

For the rest of the week everytime I tried to call Paul no one answered or it was his mom. She always seemed annoyed. Eventually no one picked up the phone again. Stupid caller ID I was sure they had it that's why no one would pick up when I called. I decided If I hadn't heard from Paul by Sunday I'd go over and see him in person..Then I remember one small very important detail. I didn't even know where he lived. I huffed. If he didn't want anything to do with me anymore he could of at least called me and told me. This was totally messed up. Well if he could play this game then so could I. It took all my will power to not call him the next week. By sunday I was going crazy. It was a ok day out it wasn't raining to hard so I called Kym and asked if she wanted to go to first beach. She agreed, she wanted to tell me all about her date. I rolled my eyes joy. I met Kym and Becca at the grocery store and we took my truck down to La Push. The whole way Kym was blabbing on and on about friday night. I tried to ignore her. Right now I really didn't care. I was miserable.

When we got to first beach I noticed we weren't the only ones there. I could tell who the other were right away, they never wore shirts. What was their deal don't they get cold? Freaks. We walked right past them. I didn't even acknowledge any of them. Kym looked at me then back at them then ran up to me.

"Hey aren't you like going out with one of those guys or something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well didn't you go on like a date with that Paul guy?"

"Yeah and just cause we went on a date doesn't mean we are going out." I snapped. I never told her Paul asked me out,I was beginning to think he regretted it or something.

"Sorry" she seemed irritated at me. I didn't really care anyways.

At first I thought coming here would be a good idea. Now I wasn't so sure. Especially since the group of quileutes kept looking our way. I tried to ignore them the best I could. I looked up and saw Jacob walking towards us.

"Lets go guys. I'm getting cold." I said quickly. They just looked at me and followed. I guess my mood was rubbing off on them.

"Hey Lily." Jacob smiled.

I just nodded. "Jacob."

He frowned. "You ok?"

"Just peachy."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry you don't believe me." I said quietly.

"Paul will be here soon. Why don't you stick around." he said smiling.

"No thankyou. I have nothing to say to say to him and I don't really feel like seeing him either." I snapped.

Jacob looked surprised. I stormed past him and beat Kym and Becca to the truck even though they kept walking when I stopped to talk to Jacob. I looked up as I started the truck and noticed everyone was staring our way. I glared at them. I hoped the could see me. yeah I know they didn't do anything wrong but I was hurt and I wanted everyone else to know it. I put the truck in gear and sped off down the road. Kym and Becca all but jumped out of the moving vehicle as I pulled up next to Angela's car. I must of freaked them out. I gave alittle mental laugh.

I was sitting at my desk it was alittle after midnight, I was writing a email to one of my friends back home. I neglected them long enough I had to write. I missed them so much too. It felt like someone or something was watching me the whole time. I was starting to get nervous and once I got nervous I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing anymore so I sent what I had and shut down my comp. I looked out the window before I closed the curtains. I could of swore I saw that silver wolf again standing by the tree line. Sighing I went to bed. I'm going crazy I though as I curled up and waited to sleep to take me.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight yada yada yada :)

CH.7:

PVO

I stomped out of the forest and down to the beach. I had been running patrols for the last week. I was tired and I wanted to see Lily. But there was a leech somewhere in the area and since the Cullen's where gone we knew it wasn't one of their 'friends', so Sam had us running doubles. Everyone was was congregated in the normal spot at the beach, I could smell the food cooking it made me quicken my pace just a little. I was starving. I grabbed a plate and started piling it full of food. Everyone seemed to be in a somber mood. Normally everyone was joking with each other. Even in times like this.

"Hey Paul." Emily said smiling slightly at me.

I smiled back at her and continued filling my plate then I went over, sat down on the sand and started eating. For a few minutes everyone was just concentrating on eating. I noticed Jacob and Embry sharing a look and then sneaked a peek at me then quickly look away when they noticed I saw them.

"Whats up guys?" I questioned annoyed that they were talking about me.

"Lily was here." Embry started not looking me in the eye.

I perked up alittle. It had been over a week since I had seen or spoke to her.

"Did you tell her I'd be here? What did she say?" I asked hurriedly.

At first nether would look at me. Finally Jacob spoke up. "Well she didn't want to stick around. She said she didn't want to see you. What happened between you two?"

"Why didn't she want to see me?" I choked out. My plate of food forgotten.

"She didn't say."

I started shaking, why didn't she want to see me.

"Sorry man."

With that I was up and had my hand around Jacobs throat glowering at him. He just kept his hands in the air in surrender. I could see him fighting with himself to keep calm.

"PAUL! Let him go now!" Sam bellowed.

He stormed up and pushed me away from Jacob. "What is wrong with you?" he screamed in my face.

I turned around and took off running into the forest. I was pissed off and ashamed at my antics. Why couldn't I control my temper better it always got the better of me and I always ended up making a fool of myself. I stripped down and phased and took off in the direction of Lily's house. I had to see her. I just hoped no one else phased I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for the moment. Reaching the tree line of her back yard I looked up to where I knew her bedroom window was. I could see the glow from the laptop screen and Lily sitting behind it. I felt a little twinge in my stomach. I seen her get up and leave, then come back into her room. I noticed to late her look out the window and I didn't have time to get back into the security of the trees. She saw me, she looked right at me. I kept my distance and just watched the house. Eventually the guys started to phase so I wasn't alone anymore.

"Take the night off Paul." Sam said "Go home get some sleep."

I wasn't going to argue. I took off for my house. But I wouldn't be able to sleep.

LPO

I thought last week was horrible. But no this week had taken the cake. Paul had tried to call me several times and even stopped by once. I hid up in my room and told my dad to tell him I wasn't home. You don't know how bad I wanted to run to him to tell him I was sorry for ignoring him. But I didn't. It was friday afternoon lunch time. I was poking a tomato on my salad around the bowl only half paying attention to the conversation going on around me.

"So Lily you want to go to a movie in Port Angeles with us tonight?" Becca asked.

I looked up trying to act like the question didn't startle me. "Sure sounds good." I said trying to act like I was truly into the idea.

"Great pick you up around 4:30." She smiled. I returned her smile and went back to what I was doing before.

As I walked out to my car after school I saw the one person I didn't want to see leaning against my car. After a second of hesitation I put on my annoyed face and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here paul?" I asked as I unlocked the truck door.

"I came to see you. You won't answer my calls."

"I do have a life you know." I threw my back pack into the passenger side set, the zipper was undone so everything inside my backpack was now outside of it rolling around in different directions. Great now I have to hunt down everything. I turned around and looked at him. I could see pain in his eyes but he masked it quickly.

"Well so do I!" he snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"The other week, when you just kept calling and calling."

I just looked at him. "Well? Where were you?" I asked crossing my arms acrossed my chest.

"I was......helping some friends." I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Right I'm suppose to believe that. When you can't even say that with out sounding suspicious."

He glared at me. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." I turned my back to him.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He looked angry. "Why won't you believe me? I really was helping friends. Then you go and be all immature and ignore me because I wasn't around at your beck and call for a week." he growled.

I looked at him opened mouth in shock. "Excuse me?" I shrieked.

We stood there and glared at each other. I noticed that everyone was trying not to look our way. Why won't they all just leave.

"I think you should leave Paul."

"Gladly" he sneered and jumped in his truck and took off.

I stood there watching him drive away. I felt a heavy weight in my chest and felt my eyes start stinging. Becca came up to me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said turning back to my truck. "I don't think I'm going to go to the movie tonight sorry." I said slightly looking over my shoulder at her. I didn't want her to see me crying.

"Ok." She stood there a moment looking at me then turned and started walking away then she stopped and turned back around. "Call me if you need me ok?"

"Yeah I will thanks." I said trying to smile at her but it only came out as a grimace.

Once I was home I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I sobbed into my pillow. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"You ok sweetie." my dad asked through the door.

"I'm ok dad, just tired." I tried to sound normal. I don't think it worked..

"Dinners ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well if you get hungry it's in the fridge."

"Thanks dad."

I heard him walk back down the stairs. And I just curled into a ball hoping the pain in my chest would go away.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8:

I woke up the next morning feeling crummy. I hardly slept and my throat was killing me. I layed there in bed thinking about the last few days. I had over reacted but I couldn't help it. It's in my nature. I sat up slightly in bed and ran my hand through my hair. I decided that I was going to call Paul and if he didn't answer then I'd go to Sam and Emily's and see if they could find him for me. I went and took a shower and went down stairs. My dad wasn't home but he left a note saying he'd be back later that night. I picked up the phone and dialed Paul's number. His mom answered and told me he'd probably be out with the guys. I grabbed my keys and hoodie and got in the truck to make the drive down to La Push. I think I made it to my destination in record time. My stomach was in knots. I hope he'd talk to me. I don't know what I'd do if I was rejected.

The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked up to the front door of Sam and Emily's house. I let out a breath and raised my hand to knock on the door. Much to my surprise the door opened before I could make the first know. Sam was standing there smiling.

"Hi Lily. Good to see."

I smiled. "Good to see you. Is Paul here?"

"No, but he should be soon. Come on in." he stepped back and moved to the side so I could come in. I slipped past him and made my way through the house to the front room where Emily was sitting reading.

"Hey." her smile was contagious."Waiting for Paul?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

I'd just got comfortable when I heard a ruckus coming closer to the house. And then with a bang of the front door the noise was inside. 'Welp I guess that means the guys are here. I looked up as Seth, Jarod, Embry and Quil came in. For a moment my heart dropped when I didn't see Paul with them. Then as if on que he came in silently walking behind everyone. I was greeted with a chorus of hello's from everyone else. That's when Paul looked over at me.

"Hey" I said quietly and smiled slightly.

"Hey" he replied returning my small smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." I followed him out of the house and into the front yard. We found a tree that had fallen over that proved to be a perfect bench. I sat down and he followed. We were quiet for a few minutes and I decided I just wanted to get this part over with so I spoke first.

"I'm sorry about the other day. You're right I was acting pretty immature." I said kicking a small pebble with my foot. Not able to look at him. He nudged my shoulder. And I looked up at him.

"It's ok it wasn't all your fault anyway. I'm sorry too." He smiled at me. The radiant smile I loved so much. Then his smile faded. "I've got something important to tell you."

He glanced up toward the house and I saw Sam standing in the door way nod his head. He looked back at me. And I just sat there expectantly. He then launched into all the old quileute legends. I really didn't see where he was going with any of it but I listened anyway trying to understand. And then he was finished.

"So are you saying that vampires exist and you guys turn into werewolves?" I couldn't quiet believe it.

He nodded "yes."

"How am I suppose to believe that?" I asked.

"I can show you." He said standing up. He walked back to the edge of the forest and walked behind a tree. What was he doing? I walked a little bit closer. And then from behind the tree Paul just walked behind a gigantic silver wolf walked out of. I was shocked. I immediately recognized the wolf. It was the one I had seen outside my window a few times. The wolf took a hesitant step toward me and out of instinct I took a large step back. He stopped and whined laying down on the ground. I looked into his very human eyes. I knew it was Paul. I slowly walked toward him and stopped arms length away. He looked at me pleadingly. I bit my bottom lip then slowly reached my hand out and ran my hand down his neck. I smiled as I got alittle more comfortable being in wolf Paul's presence. He yipped and licked my check. I rubbed my cheek with my arm.

"Gross Paul!"

He just gave me a wolfy grin and ran back into the woods. A few moments later human Paul came walking out. He looked at me. I guess he was waiting for me to freak out and run away arms in the air screaming my head off. I considered it for a minute. Just to mess with him of course. As long as I could be with him I didn't care what he turned into.

"Ok so you and your buddies turn into fuzzy over sized wolves. I think I can handle that." I said smiling. He gave me a huge grin the picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...Breath.." I struggled to get out.

"Oops sorry." he said as he set me down. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I missed it so much and couldn't control my reaction as I tried to pull him closer to deepen this kiss from sweet and innocent to not so sweet and innocent. We broke apart when we could hear wolf whistles coming from the house. He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the house. I could see the relief in everyones eyes even thought they didn't say it that I knew. I could see a huge weight had obviously been lifted. The guys went into the front room and I joined Emily and Kim in the kitchen to help with dinner. I now understood why so much food was made to feed this bunch.

Later that night I said my goodbyes to everyone. Oh how I missed hanging out with everyone. Paul rode with me back to my house. I noticed it was still dark when I got there so either my dad was in bed or not home yet. Paul walked me to the front door and leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. We just held onto each other. I didn't want to let go but I seen my dad pull into the drive way.

Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll be back in a hour, keep your window open." he winked at me. Kissed my forehead and started to leave but not before saying hello to my dad. I stood at the door waiting for my dad to get there he had his keys out I didn't.

"I take it you guys worked out what ever it was that you needed to work out?"

"Yep." I smiled and walked into the house. "I'm going to bed, night dad."

"Night sweetie." He replied.

I went up to my room and opened my window. I stepped back and looked at it. I sniffed my hair and decided a shower would be a good thing. I grabbed my pajama's and went to the bathroom. After I was done I walked back to my room and walked to my bookshelf and grabbed a empty photo album and a box of pictures that I hadn't sorted into into the album. It would give me something to do for a bit. I didn't noticed how much time passed before Paul was standing in my room. How the heck did he do that? He walked over to me and sat next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sorting through pictures. How did you get through that window?" He just smiled at me. We sat up and talked for hours. I could see the sky outside starting to lighten.

"Maybe you should go. I can just picture my dad's face if he see's you in here."

"Yeah you're probably right." he laughed. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and then out the window he went.

I laid back down and snuggled into my pillow and let sleep take me. Now normally I was up pretty early even on the weekend. So when I walked down to the kitchen I was shocked to learn it was after noon. My dad was gone again. I made myself a small lunch and sat down in front of the tv. I was planning to be lazy today. I didn't even bother to change out of my pajama's. I was watching some lame sunday afternoon movie on lifetime when there was a knock at the door. Not really thinking much of it I answered it. Only to blush when I saw it was Jacob standing there.

"Rough night?" he smirked.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up. What are you doing here." I asked while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well Paul wanted me to come over and ask if you wanted to come to the bonfire tonight."

I raised a eyebrow. "Why didn't he call or come and ask me."

"He tried to call but someone isn't answering their cell phone." Oops thats what I forgot in my room. My bad. He continued. "He would of come and got you but I was already heading up here and he was helping Sam with something."

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"One of us will pick you up around 630."

"Ok see one of you then." I smiled.

He turned and left and I went back to my spot on the couch. I still had a couple hours before I needed to get ready. Around 530 I decided I should probably stop being lazy and get ready to go. When I came back down stairs my dad was home.

"Planning on going somewhere?" he asked

"Yeah I got invited to a bonfire down in La Push tonight. It's ok I go right?" I didn't even consider having to ask my dad.

"Yeah that's fine, just don't be home to late."

"I won't" there was a knock at the door.

"Your ride is here." he said.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. "Bye dad, see you tonight." That's when I noticed who came and picked me up. It was Leah. Uh oh this will be fun. She seemed to hate me for some reason. The ride down to the bonfire was quiet and very uncomfortable. I nearly fell getting out of the car once we got there trying to get away from the situation. I walked up to Paul and smacked him on the shoulder.

"why did you do that to me?"

He looked confused. "Do what?"

I just looked over in Leah's direction. And much to my annoyance they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" I glared.

"We were just hoping you two could be friends. Maybe she'd mellow out."

"Well don't do that again." I huffed and went and sat down in front of the fire. I was mesmerized by the colorful flames. I looked to my left when I felt someone sit next me to. Paul handed me a plate full of food.

"Thanks." Everyone ate and joked around. Once everyone was done The elders took their place at the front of the group. The stories where retold and with a full belly and warm fire and a warm body to lean on I was starting to feel drowsy. I tried my hardest not to fall asleep and though it was hard I succeeded. I was pretty proud of myself. Paul nudged me and we walked up to his truck where he helped me into the passenger seat.

"Come on Paul I can buckle up myself." I said as I slapped his hand away. He just smirked at me and took his place behind the wheel. He drove me home and we said our good bye. I didn't look forward to school tomorrow but at least I wouldn't be as miserable as I was last week I thought as I drug my feet up the stairs to the front door. I looked at my watch. It was still before midnight. I wouldn't be in trouble SCORE! I climbed into bed content.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Ch.9-

The weeks pasted by quickly. The end of the school year was fast approaching. There was a charge in the air as the lower class men looked forward to the coming summer vacation and the seniors got ready to graduate at the end of the week and strike out on their own. Rumor had it that Bella was going off to college with her freak boyfriend Edward Cullen. I didn't really care he freaked me out anyway and as soon as he left I'd throw a party. The week before Paul had told me he had imprinted on me and then told me what imprinting was. I remember the panic in his eyes when all I could do was stare at him. I'm sure he was waiting for the freak out. But I accepted it. Hey at least I knew I was the only one for him and I didn't have to worry about him leaving me for some other chick.

The bell rang for the last time for almost 3 months. The hallways filled with students trying to beat each other to the doors. Summer vacation, freedom! I was exciting because I was heading back to Oregon in a couple weeks to see my nana and papa. And of course my friends from back home. Paul seemed alittle down. He said he'd miss me. I'd miss him. If only I could talk my dad into letting him come with me. It wasn't like we were going to do anything we shouldn't do. I had my head laying in Paul's lap in the swing on our back porch. He was slowly rocking us back and forth with his feet.

"So I was thinking of asking my dad if you could come down with me to visit and meet everyone back home." I started out. "I already asked my nana and papa. They look forward to meeting you."

"That would be fun. As long as I could talk Sam into letting me off patrols for a few days." He said thoughtfully. "I'd like to meet the rest of your family."

I smiled. "I want you to meet them too."

We continued sitting there in silence simply enjoying each others presence. And that's how my dad found us.

"Hey kids." he said walking out onto the back porch caring a mug of coffee.

"Hey dad." I replied. Paul just waved as he had just stuffed a twinkie into his mouth.

I sat up. "Dad I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well I already talked to nana and papa and they said ok, but I wanted to ask you as well." I peaked up at him.

"Ok." he replied.

"Is it ok if Paul comes down to Oregon with me?" I looked at him, his face was completely blank so I quickly continued. "You don't have to worry about anything I swear. We won't ever be alone."

"I suppose if it's ok with Pauls mom."

I couldn't believe it was that easy. What happened to my dad? "Oh thankyou!" I squealed! And jumped up and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged me back.

"No problem Lil, come on in I got pizza for dinner. You staying Paul?"

Stretching while he stood up he answered. "Sure but only if I won't be a pest."

My dad just motioned to the house with his head and walked into the kitchen. It was a normal thing anymore. Paul was here every week day so my dad got use to him eating dinner with us. Most the time on weekends I hung out down with Emily and Kim. After dinner Paul went to talk to Sam about taking sometime off. He called me later that night to tell me that it was ok. I did my little happy dance around my room after I hung up the phone. Then to my horror I noticed my bedroom window was open and the neighbors where outside looking my ways. I hunkered down embarrassed. Walking over to my computer I sent a mass email to everyone I knew back home that I'd be there in a less then a week and I'd be bringing a surprise. Knowing only my grandma would understand what I was talking about.

Paul was at my house bright and early thrusday. I looked at his one duffel bag he had packed then looked back up at him with a eye brow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"That's all you're bringing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason I guess." I stated then moved farther into the front room so he could come inside.

"How much are you bringing?" he asked.

I turned and looked by the door that lead out to the garage. There sat two big suitcases and a small one. Pretty good I thought.

Paul just rolled his eyes. "Go figure" he mumbled under his breath. My dad loaded the car and I made myself comfy in the back seat. "You can ride shot gun Paul." I smiled. He just glared at me. "What? I need my space."I giggled.

The ride down to Florance was spent playing games and me singing silly songs. We'd stop occasionally at a rest stop, each time Paul would try to slip into the back seat but I always managed to slip in right past him. There were some advantages to being shorter then him. I laughed everytime I seen the look of defeat in his face. Which in return he gave me a glare. That made me laugh even harder. I don't know why it was funny but it was. It was late by time we pulled into my grandpa and grandmas driveway. I was so glad to be able to get out of the car and stay out of it for awhile. I ran up to the front door and knocked once before opening it and letting myself in.

"Hey there sweetie!" my grandpa called and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi papa." I smiled then looked over to my grandma. "Hi nana." She pulled me into a hug.

'"It's good to see you, we've missed you so much." my grandma smiled.

"Papa, nana, I'd like you to meet Paul." I turned and looked at Paul who had just walked through the door, my dad close behind him.

"Hi, i'm paul." he said while extending his hand to shake my grandpas hand.

"good to meet you paul." He said while returning the hand shake.

"Yes good to meet you." My grandma said as well. Her eyes sparkling. "Let me show you to your room. Lily your's is the one you always use when your here. Follow me Paul." she started to walk down the down stairs hallway. I waved to him when he looked back at me and smiled. My dad had carried my stuff up to my room and him and my grandpa where in talking in the kitchen so I decided to sit in the front room and wait for everyone to join me. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt someone warm lift me off the couch and start walking up stairs.

"I'm not tired." I slurred.

"You are too. We will visit tomorrow." came Paul's reply. I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me. "No arguing, you're going to bed now." I huffed but didn't push it anymore. I didn't want to admit that he was right. I was thankful that I decided to just were sweat pants and a t-shirt on the trip down here. It saved having to change once I got to my bedroom. Paul layed me down on the bed then sat on the edge. I just stared up into his eyes they were mesmerizing. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Night." I whispered back and smiled.

I watched him walk out the room and shut the door. I could hear my grandparents, dad and Paul all talking down stairs. I felt jealous that they were all still up and I was in bed. But was to tired to get up. I yawned the rolled over and let sleep take me.

TBC

A/N: I'm having major writers block, if anyone has any idea's please share if ya want to. Thankies much. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight just the plot and OC's.

Ch.10-

I woke up the next morning momentarily forgetting where I was. The sounds coming from the kitchen reminded me. I could hear my grandma singing as she cooked breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes, one of may favorite breakfasts. I walked over to the window and opened the blinds, the suns rays that filtered into the room wrapped me in a warm hug. I opened the window and let the warm breeze flow in. I could hear the ocean and seagulls off in the distance. I couldn't wait to go out to the beach. I went to my suitcase and picked grabbed my clothes for the day then walked across the hall to take a shower. I walked down stairs and down to Paul's room opened the door quietly and peeked in. And my breath caught in my throat. Paul was still asleep laying on top of the bed in only his boxers, the sheet partly covered his lower back and hip he was laying on his stomach, his arms under his pillow. I debated on whether I should wake him or not.

"What are you doing young lady?" came my grandpa's voice.

It startled me, I jumped up and spun around. "Nothing." my voice quivering slightly, embarrassed that I got caught staring at my half naked sleeping boyfriend.

Grandpa lifted one eyebrow, "Why don't you wake up Paul, breakfast is ready."

"Um, right, ok." I stuttered. He just smiled and walked away. I turned back around and jumped back letting out a squeak of surprise. Paul was standing in the doorway fully clothed.

He smirked, "morning."

"Morning, I was just coming to get you, breakfast is ready." I said then turned around quickly and walked into the dinning room, Paul right on my heels.

"Good morning you two." My grandma said merrily.

"Morning" we replied in unison.

She set our plates in front of us and we dug in. "So what are you kids going to do today?" My grandpa asked while sipping his coffee.

I swallowed the piece of pancake I just stuffed in my mouth and answered. "Well I wanted to go to the beach. I might call some friends and see they want to meet us. I want to introduce Paul to them."

"That sounds like fun, just be back at a decent hour so we can go out to dinner." grandma replied.

"We will be."I smiled.

I ran out the door dragging Paul with me. Jumped into my grandpas jeep and headed down the beach, I called my friend Melissa and she was going to meet us there. It was a short walk from the parking lot down the the beach, Paul carried the blankets and the cooler with the drinks and snacks my grandma insisted we take along with us. We found a nice spot alittle bit away from everyone else. There was already quite a few beach goers. It was a very nice day. I leaned back and closed my eyes enjoying the rays of the sun and the cool breeze blowing in from the water. I could sense Paul was starting at me but I cracked on eye slightly to be sure my feeling was right and sure enough it was.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing." he replied with a smile.  
I opened my eyes this time and looked at him, then why where you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

I blushed. "thanks." I mumbled.

"I also like seeing you blush." he grinned. Which of course made me blush more.

"Stop it!"

He just smiled at me and layed back pulling me down with him. We layed side by side for a while until I noticed a shadow over top of us. I looked up and saw Melissa. I jumped up quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"OMG!" I squealed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Like wise" she returned with the same enthusiasm.

"So whats been going on? How is everyone?" I asked quickly. She started telling about how the school year had gone and what everyone was up. And I in return told her about my year and everything that had happened to me since I last seen her. Paul just sat back and watched the exchange. Then when it was obvious we weren't going to shut up anytime soon he cleared his throat. Bringing our attention to him. I smiled then looked over at Melissa, who's mouth was hanging open slightly her eyes wide as she took in Paul.

She looked over to me and whispered. "OMG is that him?"

I smiled and shook my head yes. "Melissa this is Paul, Paul this is melissa."

Paul smiled at Melissa and extended his hand. "Hi Melissa."

"hey" she said back shyly and shook his outstretched hand.

I grabbed her by the elbow and took off towards the surf. "Be right back" I called over my shoulder to Paul. He just smiled and waved then layed back down on the sand. Once we were a safe distance away from Paul Melissa turned to me.

"He is so cute!" she gushed

"I know isn't he?"

"Does he have any single friends?"

"Um yeah he does actually." I replied

"Hmmmmmm, you totally want me to visit you this summer don't you?"

"Of course." I grinned I could see where this was going. She wanted to meet one of Paul's friends.

"Well then we'll just have to start making plans for me to visit." She said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me farther into the water. A water fight soon evolved. By time we went back to were Paul was sitting we where soaking wet.

"Good look." he smiled at me.

"I thought so." I giggled. "Oh what time is it?"

"Time to go, if you want to get cleaned up for dinner." he said as he checked his watch.

"Great, I'll call you later Mel and make plans." we hugged goodbye.

Paul and I started back for my grandpa's jeep hand in hand. I felt kinda bad leaving him alone all day but I hadn't seen Melissa for months.

"Have fun?" He kissed my for head.

"Yeah I did." He just smiled at me as we got into the jeep and headed back to my grandparents place.

I cleaned up and Paul and I met my grandparents out side. We headed to the restaurant we always went to every sunday when I live with my mom still. Dinner was fun, I seen alot of my old classmates, they all met Paul and we all got caught up with one another. I was sure going to miss this place when we left again at the end of the week. I just hoped the end of the week didn't come to fast.

TBC. 


	11. Chapter 11

CH: 11-

Before I knew it, Paul and I were sitting in the back of my grandparents little SUV heading back to Washington. I must of fallen asleep at some point in time for the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake.

"Hmmm, where are we?" I asked no one in particular letting out a large yawn.

"Just pulled up to my house." Paul replied, giving me a quick kiss he jumped out of the vehicle and ran up to his house. Of course it was raining I grumbled to myself.

I flopped back into my seat and leaned my head against the cool window as we pulled away from Paul's small house and headed back to the highway. I didn't even realize how much I missed Florance until I went back. It sucked.

It was a few weeks later, I was using Paul's lap as a pillow. We were watching some ridiculous tv show because there wasn't really anything else on and we were both feeling too lazy to get up and put in a dvd. My dad had gone out deep sea fishing with the guys as he put it. He asked if I wanted to go which I quickly declined. I still remember the last time I went out with him. I had a blast for about five minutes. I spent the rest of the trip horribly sea sick. I swore I'd never get on a boat again. I shuttered at the thought.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked, looking down at my stroking my arm with his finger tips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled up at him. He rewarded me with a beautiful smile. I loved that smile.

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. I was in heaven, I could never get tired kissing his soft lips. He sat up and layed down beside me a arm on each side of me, his chest barely hovering over mine. When I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, I gladly parted them to allow it access,, our tongues dancing together. I tangled my fingers into his short black hair pulling him closer. He pulled away panting, lust clearly showing in his eyes. Mirroring my own.

"Is there somewhere more comfortable we can go to?" he asked almost shyly. With out saying a word I slipped out from underneath him, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward my room. I lowered myself onto my bed and Paul lowered himself down on top of me. Keeping as much of his weight off me as he could. While we continued where we left off in the front room. Everything about him set my nerves on fire and I longed for him to be closer. Only one problem these blasted clothes where in the way. I tugged on his shirt, he took the hint and tore it over his head tossing it on the floor. Soon, all our clothes lay carelessly on the floor in a messy pile, it was then we showed each other how much we truly loved each other.

Afterward we just layed in bed, Paul holding onto me. Me content in his arms. We stayed that way until he had to go out on patrol. After a linger kiss goodbye on the porch and a promise that he'd sneak back into my room via-window after patrol. He jogged off into the woods. Turning around I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and popped in a dvd. Dad showed up around eight. In high spirits. I guess the had a prosperous trip. I giggled to myself. I excused myself saying I was tired and went up and toke a shower. I settled into bed with a book. I was re-reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy. My favorite books of all time! I heard my dads door open and shut and looked over at my clock, 11:40. Time sure flew by fast.

It was still another hour or so before Paul showed up. I snuggled up to him and we talked and talked until I fell asleep. I woke up sweating trying to figure out why. I looked up into Paul's sleeping face and took time to take in his features. He looked so peaceful. I kissed his lips and tried to get out of bed only to have his arms tighten around my waist.

"Where do you think your going?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." I kissed him on the nose and hopped out of bed. I turned when I got to the door. "you better go out the window and come the front door." He raised a eyebrow at me."Just in case my dad is awake." I finished. He smirked and nodded. Skipping down the stairs I came to a halt in the kitchen. My dad was in the kitchen. I was suddenly thankful that he wasn't the type of parent that checked on their kids when they were sleeping.

"Morning sunshine." dad said.

"Morning" I smiled and set to work on making breakfast. Dad answered the door when the door bell rang.

"Morning Paul."

"Goodmorning ." he smiled. Paul followed my dad into the kitchen and sat at the table across from my dad. I brought over the scrambled eggs with lil smokies and blueberry waffles. Setting normal helpings in front of me and my dad and a extra large one in front of Paul.

"We're having a get together at Sam and Emily's later. You want want to come?" Paul asked halfway through breakfast.

I looked over to my dad. "Go ahead hun, I'm going over to charlies today."

"I'll be there." I smiled.

"Great! Everyone wants to see you."

We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house the house with my dad. Watching tv. He left around noon to head to charlies. We followed him out the door only going the opposite direction. It has been awhile since I'd been down to La Push. Paul had always just come up to my house after I got out of school or he got off patrol. Once be pulled up to Sam and Emily's house the guys ran out to great us. I was passed around while each of them gave me a hug and a 'good to see you'. It was then I was pulled into the house. I found Emily and Kim in the kitchen and joined them. While the guys rough housed in the front.

"We are having a bonfire tonight Lily. You want to come?" Emily invited.

"Of course." I grinned.

Paul walked into the kitchen and pulled me to his side kissing me. I smiled at him then looked around the small house. Everyone was sitting around the small table munching down some of Emily's wonderful cooking. I smiled to myself. This felt like home, I never wanted to leave.

A few weeks later Melissa came up to visit. She hit it off well with everyone Seth especially. But all to soon she was back on her way to Oregon. I missed her already. Her and Seth really hit off, I was hoping that they kept in touch and so forth.

3 years later...

I paced nervously back and forth across the small bedroom, Kris, Kym and Emily watched me from where they sat on the bed.

"Would you calm down Lil, you're making me nervous." Kris scolded.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled as I smoothed out the invisable creases in my pearl white gown. I peaked out the window down at the lawn behind Emily and Sams place to the growing crowd. Swollowed nervously and continued my pacing. Kris rolled her eyes at the other too who giggled in response. The knock at the door stopped me in my tracks.

"You ready sweetie?" I heard my dad call from the otherside.

I looked over at my friends all smiling and nodding at me and opened the door.

"You look beautiful." my dad smiled at me.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled.

I grabbed ahold of his elbow and he walked me down the stairs, Emily, Kris and Kym following behind. And met up with Sam, Jarod, and Embry at the bottom of the stairs near the back door.

"Lets do this." Embry grinned at me and they walked out ahead and down the isle towards the front.

"Don't be nervous." Dad smiled at me trying to reasure me.

"I'm not nervous". I lied. He just smiled knownly at me and pulled me gently out the door when the music started. I looked ahead with butterflies in my stomach and looked ahead for Paul. And sure enough as soon as I seen him I felt better and intantly felt calm. I finally managed to smile. I couldn't wait to start my new life.

END Review this Chapter


End file.
